KENTUCKYCABINETFORHEALTHANDFAMILYSERVICES,DEPARTMENTFORPUBLICHEALTH RFA?FD?17?005 CONFORMANCEWITHTHEMANUFACTUREDFOODREGULATORYPROGRAMSTANDARDS(MFRPS)(U18) SUMMARY ThegoaloftheKentuckyFoodSafetyBranchcontinuestobeanactiveparticipantinthenationally integratedfoodprotectionsystem.Chiefinaccomplishingthisgoal,aswellasthegoalofcontinuing programimprovement,isparticipationintheMFRPS.ThefiveyearCooperativeFundingAgreementhas allowedourstatefoodprotectionprogramtoaddressmanyoftheidentifiedgapsandobstacles identifiedandhasallowedouragencytoimplementafully?functionalMFRPSprograminKentuckyand willultimatelyallowourstatetoachieveandsustainsignificanttofullconformancewiththeMFRPS. Insummary,theintendedoutcomeoftheCooperativeAgreementFundingApplicationistofurther advanceeffortsforanationallyintegratedfoodsafetysystembyutilizingavailablefederal(FDA) fundingassistancetoallowKentucky'sStateManufacturedFoodRegulatoryProgramtoachieveand maintainfullconformancewiththeManufacturedFoodRegulatoryProgramStandards(MFRPS).The MFRPSprogramfundingwillbeutilizedtoensurethatKentucky'smanufacturedfoodregulatory programsdevelopandmaintainbestpracticesforahigh?qualityregulatoryprogram.Fullparticipation inMFRPSprogramwillassistourfederal(FDA)partnersinestablishingauniformbasisformeasuring andimprovingtheperformanceofmanufacturedfoodregulatoryprogramsintheUnitedStates.